Game Over
by Neweii
Summary: Porque romance é mais sentir do que pensar. - Oneshot (Oldrivalshipping)


**Eu me inspirei para escrever essa fic ao ler esse post aqui:**** post/43078483890/some-thoughts-on-blue-and-green****  
****Nele a pessoa fala de como Green e Blue são tão diferentes, mas também tão iguais em alguns aspectos. ****Então essa fic é mais psicológica, não esperem muita ação. E tentem imaginá-los adultos nessa estória.**

Green crescera com a ideia de que tudo era submisso à razão, não havia uma coisa que não tivesse uma explicação. Algo fundamentado numa base racional seria sempre certo e seguro. Do contrário, se deixar ser guiado pelas emoções, era como cavalgar sem ter domínio de seu cavalo, como navegar sem controlar as velas do navio. Era incerto e inseguro. Por isso, o menino desenvolveu muitas técnicas para dominar seus sentimentos, e se tornou imbatível nesse aspecto.

O garoto não via utilidade cultivar relacionamentos baseados em emoções; eles só serviam para deixar o sujeito confuso e fora de si, para fazê-lo agir e dizer coisas insanas. Tudo em nome de algo chamado amor.

Green não queria aquilo para si. Não, ele valorizava muito sua vida e intelecto, a ponto de saber que deveria manter distância de coisas desse tipo.

* * *

Blue fora ensinada que emoções eram uma fraqueza, elas te denunciavam. Por isso, para sobreviver nesse mundo cruel, era preciso vestir uma máscara. Mais que uma estratégia de sobrevivência, esconder os sentimentos era uma fórmula para obter sucesso. E ela era perita nesse jogo.

A menina não queria se apegar a nada que a fizesse se enraizar, que a prendesse a um lugar ou a um alguém. Pois ela precisava ser livre para partir sem remorsos. Por isso, preferia joias a pessoas. O apego a elas não era tão perigoso, não como o apego às pessoas.

* * *

Ligar-se intimamente com alguém não era algo que cruzava a mente daquelas duas pessoas. Então, quando elas se perceberam atraídas uma pela outra, primeiro tentaram negar, fugir e dominar aquele sentimento. Mas, quando o destino insistia em coloca-las juntas mais e mais vezes, mais seduzidas elas se sentiam a aceitar, a investir e a ceder.

E foi num desses momentos em que o destino conspirou contra suas vontades, que o cavalo se libertou de suas amarras, as velas fugiram de controle e a máscara caiu. Aconteceu o que mais temeram, mas também o que mais amaram: não se conter uma vez; não dissimular uma vez; ser apenas um ser humano normal seguindo o fluxo.

Mas é claro que aquilo era perigoso para ambas as partes, e ao perceber isso, eles decidiram nunca mais se deixar levar assim pelas emoções. Mas o que a mente decide, nem sempre o coração consente. E, a cada nova peça que o destino lhes pregava, eles se viam presos num ciclo exaustivo de rendição e negação.

Como aquilo não os levava a lugar algum, em dado momento eles simplesmente decidiram parar de tentar boicotar o que sentiam e passaram a aceitar os encontros do destino. Nenhum dos dois era do tipo de pessoa que faria promessas de amor e juras de fidelidade eterna. Estavam juntos agora, mas não criavam expectativas para o amanhã, pois esse era tão incerto quanto a relação deles.

Se um dia rompessem, eles não parariam no tempo para chorar um amor antigo. Eram autossuficientes demais para isso. O máximo que poderia vir daqueles dois seria um olhar de saudade para o passado, mas isso não os impediria de viver no presente. Não importa quão dura fosse a perda, eles seguiriam sempre em frente com suas vidas. Tentariam viver da melhor maneira com o que tinham. Encontrariam outros motivos para sorrir e pessoas valiosas no meio da jornada. E também formariam novos laços, fariam isso mesmo sabendo que aquele vazio que o outro deixou seria impreenchível.

Ambos tinham plena consciência de sua situação. Mesmo que nem uma única palavra sobre o assunto fosse pronunciada.

Mas talvez fosse essa independência que eles tinham um do outro que os fazia querer estar juntos. Eles não acreditavam em almas que se completam, pois almas não eram partes: almas eram inteiros. Mas eles acreditavam que almas poderiam se somar. E era isso que eles faziam quando se encontravam. Um não continha o outro; um acrescentava o outro. E, nesse somatório, saiam aprendizados para ambas as partes.

* * *

Porém, quando o tempo e o espaço se colocam como obstáculo, tem certas coisas que até mesmo o mais independente dos humanos experimentará. E, quando Blue viajara para uma terra distante deixando Green para trás, eles se pegaram sentindo algo bem intenso.

O que eram aqueles desejos de ouvir a voz da outra pessoa que surgiam nas horas mais inesperadas? Por que eles passaram a procurar traços do outro em estranhos? Qual era a razão daquela ansiedade por um reencontro? Saudade era a palavra. E ela os assombrou por longo tempo, fazendo-os descobrir o quão fiéis eram ao sentimento que os unia.

Mas, como nada é eterno, o momento em seus percursos tornaram a se cruzar chegou. E nada pareceu mais duradouro do que aquele segundo em que os dois se avistaram no meio da rua, naquele dia de inverno. Mentes fervilhando, corações se denunciando, neve caindo.

E Green disse uma coisa que nunca se imaginaria dizendo.

-...Bem vinda de volta, Blue.

Ela o contemplou por um momento e sorriu.

-Estou de volta.

Algum tempo se passou, após o reencontro deles. E, após um período inicial de reconhecimento, tudo voltara ao seu estado anterior tão rapidamente que até os assustara. Mas aquilo fora também um alívio: saber que o que eles tinham não tinha sido perdido era reconfortante.

* * *

Naquele dia de primavera, quando muitos casais estavam envoltos naquele clima tão singular desta estação, havia um em particular que ignorava toda a atmosfera que se passava do lado de fora.

-Uaah! – a jovem se espreguiçava na cozinha do apartamento do rapaz.

Eles tinham acabado de tomar café-da-manhã e se dirigiam à sala de estar.

-Essa última viagem foi bem cansativa. Não esperava que fosse demorar tanto tempo... – ela bocejou, cansada.

-...- O jovem apenas a observou, reparando o comprimento dos cabelos dela, que tinham crescido no período que ela passara fora.

-Você está me observando bastante desde que eu voltei... – a moça o olhou curiosamente e, em seguida, sentou-se no sofá, apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

-O houve, honey? Não me diga que descobriu que não pode viver sem mim? – ela perguntou cinicamente. Entretanto, havia uma ponta de curiosidade naquela pergunta e ele ouviu a questão com imparcialidade, sabendo que naquela provocação havia algo mais.

Ele sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta e ela também já a conhecia.

-Eu posso perfeitamente viver sem você, Blue... - Mesmo sabendo a resposta de antemão, era inevitável que um pequeno pesar se instalasse no peito da jovem ao ouvir isso diretamente dele.

Green já tinha vivido o suficiente para saber que poderia muito bem viver sem ela, e que o contrário também era verdade. Afinal, os dois eram muito parecidos nesse aspecto. Mas a questão ali, ele pensou, era outra: ele não queria viver sem ela. Sua vida era mais interessante com ela por perto.

Ao seu lado, ele havia descoberto emoções que não sabia que podiam existir dentro de si, e, sua vida, um tanto cinza, fora adquirindo novas cores. Cores que ele nem sabia que existiam, cores que ela havia lhe apresentado, com um pouco de persistência e atrevimento. E ele não queria abrir mão delas.

-...Eu apenas não quero isso.

Ouvindo suas palavras, a jovem ergueu os olhos, com um brilho renovado.

-Eu também não iria querer isso, honey. – ela sorriu e admitiu baixinho - Uma vida sem você teria bem menos graça...

Naquele momento, fez-se um silêncio entre os dois. Ambos sabiam que aquilo era o mais perto que teriam de uma declaração. Os dois eram orgulhosos demais para assumir abertamente ter tido o coração tomado por outra pessoa; e covardes demais para se entregar ao sentimentalismo. Tinham medo da vulnerabilidade que isso gerava, e a ideia de um amor piegas também não era algo que lhes agradava.

-Afinal, não existe pessoa melhor de provocar do que você! – ela piscou um olho, brincalhona.

-Noisy Woman... – aquele apelido agora era usado mais com nostalgia e afeição do que com qualquer outra coisa.

A jovem sorriu e se aproximou de seu parceiro.

-E quem melhor para responder assim? – ela disse, colocando uma mão em seu rosto.

Eles se beijaram; aquele beijo traduzindo todas as declarações não feitas, todas as palavras não ditas e todos os sentimentos não expressos.

O que eles não sabiam é já fazia tempo que haviam se tornado vítimas daquela vulnerabilidade de que tanto fugiram. Seus corações já entendiam isso, faltava apenas que suas mentes compreendessem a mensagem.

Porque romance é mais sentir do que pensar. E, nesse aspecto, até mesmo os mais racionais e os mais espertos serão derrotados por seus sentimentos.

_**Teoricamente eu deveria estar estudando, mas eu não resisti e tive que postar essa fic. Algum review? **_

_**Sei que a fic ficou bem introspectiva e psicológica e esse gênero não é do agrado de muita gente. Mas posso saber suas opiniões? Alguém gostou?**_


End file.
